La doncella de Hielo
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Bryan y Spencer corren a Tala de la habitación por su adicción, pero no sabían las consecuencias de andar solo en el bosque... Secuencia de Diamantes de hielo, version Tala... n.n Yaoi TxB.. Los personajes no me pertenecen mas ke los ke yo haya creado...


**La doncella de hielo. Por Eli Yuy.**

Aquel chico pelirrojo se encontraba recostado en el sillón, con un pequeño tubo blanco en los labios. Eran las 10:34 PM cuando Bryan se acercó con un gesto de molestia.

¡Otra vez! Tala, si sigues así te sacaremos de la casa, luego haces un escándalo porque esa cosa te da insomnio y te pones insoportable.

Eres un exagerado. –Tala saca la paleta de su boca.

No lo soy, el azúcar te da más energía, no duermes y haces un caos con tu Beyblade por toda la habitación. Por eso nos regañan los dueños del hotel.

No es para tanto; además si no quieren que entrene aquí entonces saldré. –Se levanta dejando caer varias envolturas de dulces.

Si, si, pero deja de comer golosinas. –Bryan se mete a su recámara.

Tala Valkov sale del hotel con su Beyblade, dispuesto a gastar la energía que tenía acumulada, era un chico hiperactivo (yo más que nadie se lo que es ser hiperactivo y q te prohíban los dulces); estaba nevando, eso le recordaba su casa en Rusia.

Se fue al parque, eran las 11:00 cuando llegó. Se puso a practicar con toda su fuerza, ya que a esa hora no había nadie que lo molestara; se hecho un chicle de menta en la boca y siguió tirando como histérico por todos lados, haciendo grandes cortadas a los troncos de los árboles. No sabía por qué de pronto sentía la necesidad de tirar a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso; cada vez era más intenso, comenzaba a salirse de control…

Su Beyblade salió detrás de él con gran velocidad; estaba agotado, pero su necesidad por destruir no había culminado, algo faltaba… se giró para tomar su Beyblade, y vio un poco asombrado a una chica de cabello largo oscuro, y hermosos ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido blanco largo, y un chaleco del mismo color tipo gabardina; se arrodilló y tomó el objeto que momentos atrás el ruso había tirado.

En cuanto la vio recordó un relato que había escuchado en su natal Rusia acerca de unas jóvenes que aparecían en los largos y crudos inviernos, eran muy bellas y siempre llevaban un diamante de hielo, joya preciada que era evaluada hasta en miles de dólares por ser escasa y bella. Estas jóvenes eran llamadas doncellas de hielo, y solo aparecían frente a jóvenes fuertes, generalmente guerreros; eso hizo sentirse un poco orgulloso al joven.

¿Quién eres? –Tala le pregunta levemente.

Hola. No sabía que había personas a estas horas de la madrugada por aquí. Hace mucho frío.

¿Madrugada? –Vio su reloj, ya eran las 2:20 AM.

Si, es tarde.

No me has dicho quien eres.

Bueno, tengo dos nombres, uno falso y otro verdadero. El verdadero es Sarabi.

En el momento que le entrega el Beyblade, Tala nota que de la mano de la joven cuelga una pulsera con cristales transparentes y dijes plateados; ahora si creyó que era en realidad una doncella de hielo, un poco perdida.

No me has dicho tu nombre. –La chica le sonrió.

Ta-Tala. –Tartamudeó.

¿Uh?

Tala, es decir.

Si, Tala. ¿Qué haces tan tarde en estos lugares?

Bueno, es que… -El chico se sonroja levemente (si, lo hace). –Es porque tengo insomnio.

Eso es bastante raro en una persona joven.

No cuando comer azúcar te descontrola…

¿Eres hiperactivo?

El pelirrojo mira con nerviosismo a todas partes, uno de sus secretos había sido revelado, y lo peor del caso la persona que lo sabía era un completo desconocido.

No se lo digas a nadie.

No te apures, no lo haré.

¿Y tu que haces aquí? Una chica no puede estar sola caminando por allí a esta hora.

Suelo hacerlo, últimamente no he dormido bien.

Ah, si, pero no deberías…

¿Tu si?

Es diferente, a mi me sacaron.

La joven comienza a reír ante el último comentario.

Perdona, ¿acaso no dejas dormir?

Algo así.

Pasó una brisa helada entre los árboles; Sarabi se abrazó asimisma y comenzó a temblar, pero de pronto sintió que algo la cubría. Tala se había quitado el abrigo y lo había puesto sobre los hombros de ella.

Tala. –Sarabi se sonroja muy levemente. -¿No tienes frío?

No; estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de clima.

Gracias.

La chica se arropó con el abrigo hasta la mitad de su rostro, percibiendo la fragancia que había dejado el joven en ella.

Quizá… si caminamos se nos quitará el frío.

Tienes razón, Tala.

Sarabi lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo, y lo jaló hacia la orilla del lago (que obviamente se encontraba congelado). Caminaron alrededor de éste, conversando de cosas triviales; a Tala le agradaba mucho su compañía, incluso desde que ella llegó no se había sentido alterado por el exceso de azúcar que había consumido.

Vaya, se fue rápido el tiempo. –Murmuró el chico de ojos azules al contemplar el reloj. –Ya casi amanece.

¿Amanece? –La chica lo mira un poco nerviosa.

Si, son las 4:43.

Si, tienes razón, el tiempo se fue muy rápido; quizá porque tu compañía es agradable.

Tala se sonroja un poco.

Bueno. –El ruso sonríe tímidamente (¬). –Tu presencia fue agradable también.

Gracias, eres muy lindo.

¿Te volveré a ver? –Tala se atrevió a preguntar.

Si tú quieres.

Sarabi se acercó a él y besó tiernamente su mejilla; Tala sentía que su corazón iba a salir despedido de su pecho, no entendía la razón por la que la chica lo ponía tan nervioso.

Que curioso. –La voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Quizá esté haciendo frío, pero tu piel es cálida.

¿Cómo?

Tala. –Movió su cabeza suavemente. –Nos veremos después, fue un placer estar contigo. Hasta pronto.

El pelirrojo observa, con un poco de decepción, cómo Sarabi se aleja lentamente de él; no comprendía qué era lo que le pasaba, la razón por la que no quería que se fuera…

Tala, ¿te enamoraste de Sarabi? –Se dice asimismo sorprendido y sonrojado, completamente inmóvil.

Despertó en la sala, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y con la misma ropa del día anterior; se levantó medio cansado, y pensó en el sueño que acababa de tener. Definitivamente, debía hacer caso a Bryan y dejar de comer tanto azúcar, o si no terminaría enamorándose de sus sueños.

Abrió la cortina. Como todo estaba nublado, no se miraban rasgos de la hora que era; giró su cabeza hacia su reloj de pulso, y se estremeció como nunca: eran las 3:24pm.

¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? –Se preguntó un poco alterado.

Decidió salir un rato, para poder despejar su mente, pero no encontró por ningún lado su abrigo negro; de pronto, su mente lo llevó a aquel momento en el que ponía su abrigo a Sarabi… movió la cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces no fue un sueño, fue cierto, y la doncella se llevó su abrigo.

Sarabi.

Sonrió. Se sentía feliz, en cierta manera, de que la joven no fuese un sueño solamente; en realidad la había visto, había hablado con ella, e incluso… se había enamorado de ella…

Spencer y Bryan miran extrañados a Tala, que comienza a hablar solo y a sonreír más de lo acostumbrado; en la cena, de repente le dio por mirar con dulzura el plato y a sonrojarse levemente.

Muy bien, Tala. –Spencer toma la palabra. –Pensamos que era algo pasajero, pero ya veo que no es así; nos estás dando miedo, amigo.

¿Uh? –Tala los mira con sus ojos azules. -¿Dijiste algo?

Ambos lo miran con una mega gota en sus frentes.

Creo que el azúcar ya te afectó el cerebro. –Bryan exclama. –Creo que ya tendremos que ponernos estrictos contigo.

¿Azúcar? –El pelirrojo delira. –Si, es tan dulce como el azúcar, y tan suave como la nieve. Es musa de los poetas, es un alma que vaga libre en el frío… y se llevó mi saco negro.

El recital que Tala les dijo lo conocían perfectamente… Se los citaré completo:"Es tan dulce como el azúcar, y tan suave como la nieve; es musa de los poetas, un alma que vaga libre en el frío. Es rosa blanca, cristal transparente convertido en diamante de hielo." Según la leyenda, las personas que conocían o veían a las doncellas de hielo decían esa frase… claro que Tala le compuso el final.

¿Tu saco negro? –Spencer lo mira. -¿Se lo diste a ella?

Es que tenía frío. –El ruso le contesta con aire sobrio.

Bryan jala a Spencer, dejando al delirante en la mesa.

¿Qué estás haciendo, inepto?

Quizá si le sigues el juego puedas averiguar que le pasa.

¿Te asusta que haya recitado el verso de la doncella?

No, igual estamos lejos.

Es el azúcar, te lo dije.

No lo creo, el azúcar lo pone incontrolable, y en este instante está muy tranquilo.

Ambos observan a la mesa; Tala solo juega con la cena tranquilamente; se miran de nuevo, consternados.

Tala… y, ¿cómo se llama? –Bryan le pregunta no muy convencido.

Sarabi. –Responde levemente. –Pero ya sé que están burlando de mí.

No, ¿cómo crees?

El pelirrojo se levanta y camina hacia su habitación con aire molesto.

Tala, no te enojes con nosotros, solo tratamos de averiguar que es lo que te pasa. –Spencer trata de que no se vaya.

¿Qué me pasa?

Tala se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta; se quedó pensando en lo que Sarabi había provocado cuando estuvieron juntos la noche anterior. Se habían preguntado si se había enamorado de ella… pero era una palabra desconocida para él, o más bien…jamás había estado enamorado antes; no entendía si esa atracción era enamoramiento, o meramente eso, atracción. Aun tenía que contestarles a sus compañeros.

¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que… me enamoré?

Spencer y Bryan lo miran mega sorprendidos… y permítanme decirles que Bryan era el de la boca hasta el suelo. Era en realidad lo último que se esperaban, preferían, en cierta manera, que la "doncella de hielo" lo hubiera hipnotizado y tirado por un barranco… pero no era así.

Pero… ¿de quién? –Spencer murmura.

¿De Sarabi? –Bryan tartamudea un poco.

Tala no dice nada, y se mete a su habitación.

Faltaban 5 minutos para la media noche. Sarabi se encontraba sentada en un tronco observando el cielo, en el parque de la vez anterior; escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban a su dirección, y giró su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

Hola, Tala. –La joven lo saluda con una gran sonrisa.

Sarabi. –Tala se sienta a su lado.

¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Porque tus ojos azules han perdido un poco de brillo.

Tala la mira a los ojos medio sorprendido; ella le sonreía dulcemente, y por nada titubeaba a mirarlo. No pudo resistir más, así que el pelirrojo evadió los ojos de ella, y miró al lago.

Es que… me conmocionó mucho el conocerte.

Sarabi se sonroja. Era la primera vez que el ruso veía a la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo cual le pareció… dulce; deslizó su mano hacia la de ella y la tomó entre sus dedos. Ella lo miró muy sorprendida.

¿Quieres ir a caminar?

Si, está bien. –Murmura temblorosa.

Ambos caminan en silencio por unos minutos; Tala pensaba en la manera de decirle lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, por eso sonreía. Estaba feliz por estar a su lado…

¿Por qué estas tan feliz ahora, Tala?

Porque… -Al momento que le diría, se le quebró la voz y se le cerro la garganta.

¿Tala?

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra; sentía que su estómago estaba en una licuadora.

Dime. –Exclamó con gran esfuerzo.

Parece que no estas muy bien.

Estoy bien. –Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. –Solo…

De pronto, el ruso comenzó a buscarse en los bolsillos como frenético durante varios minutos, mientras ella lo observa; al final suspiró resignado y medio molesto.

Olvidé mi llave. –Exclamó.

¿Tu llave?

Si, y dudo mucho que me quieran abrir en la madrugada. Bryan y Spencer están medio molestos conmigo.

¿Ya están dormidos?

No sé. Pero será mejor que vaya por ella. ¿Quieres venir?

La chica le sonríe.

Ambos caminan entre las oscuras y nevadas calles de la ciudad; el hotel no estaba muy lejos, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar. En el transcurso, Tala se puso a pensar en lo que le había ocurrido en el parque momentos atrás; ¿por qué se había trabado al hablar? Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de ella en toda la noche… quien los viera diría que eran novios. Movió la cabeza, se distraía demasiado, pues estaba caminando por inercia… ¿cómo demonios había llegado al elevador? Y lo curioso del caso… aun le sostenía la mano.

Estás muy callado, Tala.

Es que últimamente no he sido el mismo.

La puerta del elevador se abre y caminan lentamente por el pasillo; llegan a la puerta 523 y Tala comienza a tocar. La puerta se abre sola.

Qué extraño. –El chico pasa. –La puerta está abierta.

¿Entrarás?

Tengo que entrar.

Todo está oscuro y silencioso; es como un pequeño departamento, así que lo primero que debe atravesar es la sala, cosa que hace con precaución para no hacer ruido y despertarlos, pero va y se estrella con un buró en medio de los sillones y cae al piso. (Nota: al momento de caer soltó la mano de Sarabi)

¡Maldición! –Exclamó Tala con furia, llevando su mano a su rodilla derecha.

¿Estás bien? –Sarabi no pudo ver nada, pero escuchó el golpe que se dio.

¿Quién fue el idiota que puso el buró en medio de los sillones?

Esa era una faceta que Sarabi no conocía de Tala, algo que le causó un poco de gracia. La luz se prendió de pronto.

Llegaste temprano después de todo. –Bryan y Spencer aparecen frente a él.

¿Qué les pasa? –El pelirrojo se levanta molesto. -¿Cómo se les ocurre…? ¿Uh?

Tala observa el gesto de sorpresa de sus compañeros; giró su cabeza y miró a Sarabi, que les sonreía tímidamente.

Entonces si es verdad. –Bryan murmura.

Ambos chicos miran detenidamente a la joven, que estaba sentada en un sofá, como si se tratara de una cosa rara; ambos notan, sin decir palabra alguna, que ella llevaba una pulsera con cristales transparentes… la teoría de la doncella de hielo de Tala volvía a resurgir de pronto.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso creían que estaba alucinando por el azúcar? –El pelirrojo exclama con sarcasmo.

Iba a ser demasiado que te enamoraras de una alucinación tuya. –Spencer exclama al tiempo que mira embobado a la chica.

Tala lo mira con molestia al tiempo que comienza a sonrojarse; no sabía si Sarabi se enojaría por ese comentario (¿o declaración no oficial?), así que se giró para verla (pues estaba de espaldas a ella frente a Spencer). No, ella sonreía, muy dulcemente… y lo miraba fijamente. Eso le causó una grata sensación de alivio, era como si a ella no le molestara en absoluto… tuvo que cambiar su gesto de enojo, y le sonrió levemente (¬).

El que no estaba muy conforme era Bryan; le molestaba que Tala estuviese enamorado… de alguien más.

¿Estás celoso? –Spencer le cuestiona.

Ambos se habían retirado de la sala, dejando a la doncella de hielo y al Blitzkrieg Boy en la sala, solos.

¿Celoso? –Bryan se sonroja al tiempo que se molesta. -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

No está mal que te enamores de Tala.

¡Es un hombre, Spencer! No sabes lo difícil que me es aceptar que siento algo por él… es algo completamente nuevo para mi.

Desde mi punto de vista no es algo malo enamorarse de alguien, Bryan. –Spencer le contesta con aire de sabiduría. –Tala sabe eso, y lo que contestaría sería que lo que importa es lo que sientes por esa persona, y no su aspecto exterior.

**Nota del autor:** Si, eso es lo que pienso, claro, tomando el género (femenino-masculino) como una cualidad física… un hombre puede estar enamorado de otro hombre sin ser gay, y una mujer puede enamorarse de otra mujer sin ser lesbiana… ¿creen que estoy enferma?

Bryan se quedó mudo y lleno de sorpresa; las palabras de Spencer eran ciertas, pues ese era el fundamento que todo el mundo conoce… OK, pero el lío ahora era que Tala estaba con alguien más, y como la historia trata de él, vamos a dejar a Bryan para al rato.

El ruso sonreía levemente, pensando en la última reacción de Sarabi; hacía ya 5 minutos que sus compañeros se habían retirado y no había encontrado que decirle…

¿Te diste cuenta? –La chica cuestionó levemente.

¿De qué?

De tu compañero, Bryan…

¿Qué pasa con él? –La mira un poco preocupado.

No es nada importante. –Sonríe levemente. –Es que me parece que te aprecia mucho.

¿Tú crees? –Se sonroja levemente.

Simple intuición.

Sarabi…

Dime.

¿Podemos… salir? Es decir… -Se sonroja un poco más. –De día, a alguna parte.

¿De día? –Lo piensa un segundo. –Está bien.

Tala sonríe complacido.

¿Qué hora es?

Las 3:09. –Exclama mirando su reloj de pulso. – ¿Ya debes irte?

Pues algo así, debo levantarme temprano. ¿A que hora nos veremos?

A las 2 de la tarde, ¿te parece?

Si, está bien.

Sarabi se incorpora, y Tala lo hace también.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No te preocupes, Tala.

Se acerca a él y besa su mejilla suavemente. El ruso, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se pregunta por qué demonios tiene que besarlo antes de irse.

Adiós, Tala.

Hora: 2:00pm. Lugar: Parque central.

Estaba nevando. Le pidió prestado a Bryan la gabardina azul marino, ya que el saco negro aun estaba "extraviado"; tuvo que hacer de todo para que se lo prestara, incluso soportar burlas tales como "pídeselo a tu doncella" y "te tiró por un barranco". No comprendía por qué le molestaba tanto que fuera a salir con Sarabi… todo esto pensaba hasta que la vio venir: llevaba una falda color negro, un suéter violeta y encima el saco negro perdido.

Sarabi. –Exclamó levemente.

Hola, Tala. –Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

El pelirrojo estaba acostumbrándose a esa clase de recibimientos y despedidas… no lo admitía, pero le agradaba mucho que lo hiciera.

¿A dónde iremos?

Mmm… ¿sabes patinar sobre hielo?

No… -Sarabi lo mira intrigada. – ¿Tu sabes?

Por supuesto. –Se cruza de brazos. –Si quieres puedo enseñarte.

¡Está bien!

Era enorme. La pista de hielo era tan grande como un gimnasio; Sarabi estaba fascinada observando hacia todas partes… y Tala la observaba con una sonrisa. Ambos se pusieron los patines y entraron a la pista.

¡Ah! –Sarabi cayó al frío suelo en cuanto piso la pista.

¿Estás bien? –Tala se arrodilla a un lado de ella y la ayuda a levantarse de la mano.

Si… es que nunca había patinado antes.

Está bien, déjame mostrarte cómo.

El Blitzkrieg boy se deslizaba por el hielo como si hubiese nacido sabiendo patinar, mientras que Sarabi se resbalaba y caía a todo momento… sin embargo, ella rompía en risa más que enfadarse por tanta caída. Tala la tomó de ambas manos y comenzó a deslizarse en reversa jalándola lentamente; de esa manera, ambos pudieron patinar sin tener caídas… o al menos eso pensaba Tala.

Ella lo miraba con dulzura, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, hacía que todo el mundo se cayera encima de él… comenzó a desear que el tiempo se detuviera para poder verla así, para siempre. Deseaba tenerla cerca, quería abrazarla, quería saber qué se sentía besar sus labios… estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en ese instante, estaba dejando escapar ese lado cursi que ocultaba bajo su fiera mirada… no podía darse ese lujo, no podía cambiar su carácter por una chica, tenía que comenzar a pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón… pero era tan linda…

¡Tala!

Despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de ella; sintió un tremendo golpe en la espalda que lo derribó al piso. Levantó la cabeza, aun con gesto de dolor, y se dio cuenta de que se había estrellado con una pared de la pista. Suspiró molesto, había cometido un error estúpido y todos lo estaban mirando.

¿Estás bien?

La miró. Todos se estaban riendo de él, pero ella tenía un gesto de preocupación en su rostro… no le gustó. No le agradó que ella tuviese ese gesto en su rostro, tenía que hacer algo para que volviese a sonreírle dulcemente como siempre lo hacía.

Estoy bien… creo que me faltó un poco de azúcar.

Sarabi suspiró aliviada y le sonrió. Eso era lo que él deseaba.

Me asustaste… pensé que te había pasado algo grave.

Solo me distraje. –Murmuró al tiempo que se paraba. –Pero al menos ya pudiste mantenerte en equilibrio.

Si… pero es difícil… me tiemblan las piernas.

Cuando ya pudo pararse, convenciéndose de que debía poner más atención en el mundo real, la chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia el frente; reaccionó al instante, pero sin darse cuenta en realidad de lo que hacía. Miró hacia abajo… había caído en sus brazos, el rostro de ella estaba pegado completamente a su pecho… ella levantó la vista y lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

Lo siento. –Murmuró levemente.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció. Solo estaba ella. La miraba fijamente, como tratando de convencerse de que en realidad estaba allí… estaba entre sus brazos; ella se sujetó de su gabardina azul… corrección, la gabardina azul de Bryan, y se incorporó un poco. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca, eso le asustaba un poco, pero también le agradaba.

Ella no dijo nada, también lo miraba. Él había deslizado sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta su cintura… la estaba abrazando, muy suavemente, pero lo hacía. Al fin, Tala había caído en cuenta acerca de la situación en la que estaba… cerró sus ojos y sonrió con satisfacción, sabiendo que no podía ganar esta batalla; se resignó, y decidió darse por vencido.

¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? –Sarabi le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

¿Cómo era posible que haya caído tan fácilmente en los brazos de esa chica? Abrió sus ojos levemente y la miró con suma seguridad (o sea su mirada clásica ¬). Sarabi se sonrojó muchísimo, jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera (¿Qué querían? No todos conocen a Tala… mi primo me preguntó que sin quien era ese vampiro…), y era esa mirada, esa sonrisa, lo que hizo que le atrajera (si, no le atraía).

Me di cuenta de que ya es hora que deje de engañarme a mi mismo.

¿Qué… quieres decir?

Que es hora de que sea yo mismo.

No comprendió muy bien lo que quiso decir Tala, pero sea lo que sea… sintió que el abrazo se hizo más fuerte, y notó que sus ojos se habían cerrado de nuevo; lo primero que vio fueron sus labios, que se acercaban cada vez más a ella… sonrió levemente y cerró sus ojos también…

Quizá nunca antes había estado enamorado antes, pero si que había besado chicas… todas ellas eran chicas medio locas que habían logrado agarrarlo despistado y robarle un beso, pero no le daba demasiada importancia. En este caso… Sarabi era una chica que si le atraía, y bastante, y trató de ocultar el nerviosismo que le dio cuando estaba a punto de besarla.

Los labios de Tala tocaron los de ella con cierta intensidad, haciendo que todo su ser se sobresaltara de inmediato; estaba haciendo un frío de los mil demonios, pero aun así los labios del chico eran tan cálidos… así como…

No se habían dado cuenta, pero llevaban casi 20 minutos detenidos en ese mismo lugar, y todos los observaban detenidamente (si, los que se reían al principio), solo que ahora los miraban con ternura. No importaba. Tala la besaba pausadamente, eran besos intensos, llenos de deseo; ella seguía besándolo también, siguiendo su ritmo… de ponto él dejó de hacerlo, pero en vez de eso le dio un beso muy intenso, sus labios trataban de abrir los de ella con delicadeza; se dejó llevar, sintió que su lengua intentaba entrar en su boca… rozó la lengua de ella, y cayeron en cuenta del mundo alrededor de ellos. Ambos se separaron. Notaron las miradas sobre ellos, y solo sonrieron con nerviosismo.

Tala la jaló hacia la salida de la pista con rapidez, mientras ella hacía malabares para no caer en el trayecto.

Lo lamento. –Tala le sonríe. –Es que olvidé que no sabías patinar.

Ella solo lo abrazó al salir de la pista (para no caerse); el pelirrojo la atrajo y la acorraló contra una pared por fuera de la pista de hielo y se pegó a Sarabi con una sensual sonrisa (¬ si sigo así terminare deshidratada).

Tala. –Murmura Sarabi levemente.

Quédate conmigo. –El ruso le dice. –Esto no suelo pedírselo a nadie, pero, ¿serías mi novia?

Yo… -La chica se muerde el labio inferior; después sonríe. –Aceptaré con una condición.

¿Cuál?

Que me des un beso.

_Notas: Allí no termina, pero prometo seguirlo en la segunda parte de "Diamantes de hielo", en especial desde la perspectiva de Hiro y Tyson… cuando lo lean me van a entender n.n_

_Ani._


End file.
